


Bologna Sandwiches

by JanePrince



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePrince/pseuds/JanePrince
Summary: Call me Sonny.Sonny Carisi/Reader insert fic.





	1. Jealous

“There’s my favorite sister!” A boisterous voice startled you from behind. “Do you ever get away from work?”

Laughing, you stood and gave your brother a hug. “Only when they kick me out. Can’t afford overtime,” You teased back. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see that ball of sunshine you gushed to me the other day. He sounds delightful. Because if you don’t ask him out, I will.”

You blushed hotly. “Back off. I found him first. And keep your voice down! I don’t want him to hear you!”

A soft but excited gasp came from your brother. “He’s here?! Right now? Wait, alone here with you!”

“Hush!” You slapped his arm.

“Sister dear, could you be any more scandalous?” He murmured before kissing your cheek.

“Hey, are you ready yet? You’ve been here too long, doll-” Sonny announced, coming into the room before stopping short. “Didn’t know there was anyone else here.”

Your brother positively glowed at the situation. 

You feared for your life in the next few minutes.

“Doll? I had no idea you two were already together.”

“We-we’re not. It’s just something I call her,” Sonny stumbled over his words before straightening his back and edging closer to you. “Do you know this guy?”

“It’s alright, Sonny. He’s-”

“Interested,” Your brother interrupted. “Because if you two aren’t together…” He trailed off with a smile.

“I think she was just leaving. With me. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Sonny moved to grab your hand but you held fast making the detective turn back. “Sonny! He’s just teasing you.”

Sonny’s clenched his jaw. “Teasing?”

Your brother laughed out loud. “Yes. Besides, I’m not interested in her. I’ve already spent nine, wonderfully, cramped months with her years ago. I was actually talking about you, handsome.”

Sonny turned sharply to you. “You two were toget-” His brain stopped him short as he put the pieces together.

“Sonny, I would like you to meet my brother. My gay, fraternal twin brother.”


	2. Sinful

“How beautiful you are, my darling, How beautiful you are!” Sonny whispers heatedly in your ear.

He presses you gently on to the bed behind you. “Your lips are like a scarlet thread,” Another kiss, deeper and longer than the one before. “And your mouth is lovely.”

He removes your shirt, immediately placing his large hands on your waist. Sonny stares at you in complete awe. “You are altogether beautiful, my darling,” His hands moving upwards over your chest. “And there is no blemish in you”

“Sonny,” You whimper below him not wanting him to stop. Your body is shaking in pleasure but you don’t move to touch him. Afraid if you do so, the spell will be broken.

Sonny nearly pauses his ministrations at your soft cry. “You have made my heart beat faster with a single glance of your eyes,” He continues. “How beautiful is your love, How much better is your love than wine.” 

His hands move back down to the button and zipper of your pants. He kisses your stomach causing you to place one of your hands in his hair while the other clenches the sheets.

“Please, don’t stop,” You gently beg.

Sonny smiles against your hip, pleased at the fact you’re enjoying this. Undoing your pants, he lifts your hips up removing the garment. All the while he removes his vest and tie, and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt. He licks his lips before kissing you.

“Your lips drip honey; Honey and milk are under your tongue,” He trails his lips back down your body once again, stopping at the edge of your underwear. He nips your skin there which causes you to thrust your hips up wanting more of his sweet torture. “More,” You breathed out.

Sonny slowly removes your underwear, breathing hot puffs of air against your newly exposed skin. It takes everything in you to not whine out to him to just take you already. 

He looks up at you, squeezing your thighs to gain your attention. When you look down at him, he’s giving you a cheeky smirk. “And the fragrance of your garments is like the fragrance of Lebanon,” He murmurs before finally giving you what you want most.


	3. Family

Sonny had begged you for weeks to meet your family. Every time you responded with a ‘maybe next week?’ or ‘you’ve been busy lately so maybe you should get some rest instead.’

But Sonny, if anything, was persistent.

“Okay, okay! You can meet my family!” You shouted over him while making dinner one night. “But we’ll have to go Saturday night. They’re having some barbecue get together then.”

Sonny eagerly agreed as he kissed your cheek and began helping you with the food.

You had called your parents the next day to inform them of the plus one. They were excited you were bringing a boy. After all, this was the first time you brought someone for them to meet. “Just try not to embarrass him. And he’s a cop, so don’t do anything illegal either!”

By Saturday you felt better about taking Sonny to meet the family. All week long you got text messages and phone calls from other family members telling you they were happy for you and couldn’t wait to meet your boyfriend.

You drove upstate with Sonny in the passenger seat. Sonny explained why he was brining sfogliatellas to the party. “My Ma had to help me. She wanted me to make a good impression too.” You were touched and held his hand for most of the ride up.

After finding a parking spot (did you really have this many relatives?), Sonny and you were greeted with open arms and kisses on the cheek.

“ _La mia piccola bambina_!” Your father cried out giving you a big hug and kiss on the cheek. “You finally made it! Everyone else is already here.” You saw all your aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and everything else in between running around with food or playing games or simply catching up.

“Sorry about being last, _papà_. Sonny was waiting for his _sfogliatellas_ to finish.”

“Well introduce us, _tesoro mio_!” Your mother prodded impatiently.

“Oh, of course,” You turned to look at a bashful and a bit shy Sonny. You grabbed his arm to come stand next to you. “Mom, Dad. This is Sonny Carisi. My boyfriend.”

You refused to admit the ‘my boyfriend’ part gave yourself butterflies.

Sonny greeted both of your parents with a firm handshake. Your mother took Sonny’s food to the dining room only to quickly come back to talk to him more. Your father found it more wise to move you all to go sit outside where there were a few empty chairs.

“ _Mi perdoni, investigatore_ ,” One of your aunts tapped him on the shoulder. “ _Sei il fidanzato abbiamo sentito parlare_?”

Sonny moved to answer but froze. You caught his slight pause and answered for him. “ _Si è, zia. Siamo stati insieme per un paio di mesi_.”

Your aunt clapped her hands together. “ _Ah, che meraviglia! Vi auguro sia il migliore!_ ” She quickly was ushered away by one of your frantic cousins to ask about how to fix a particular dish in the kitchen. Your parents were also asked to help to find some more dishes and possibly to go buy some more beverages for the large family.

“I’m sorry, doll,” Sonny began. “But I don’t know Italian. Ma and Nonna tried to get me to learn but I didn’t want to.”

“No, Sonny! I’m sorry,” You grabbed his hand. “I should have asked you first. I’ll be sure to let them know. I just assumed that since you came from an Italian-American background you would have known.”

“Thanks, doll.” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips as you heard several of your much younger cousins ‘Ooo!’ and ‘Aww!’ at your display of affection.


	4. Bullet

Sonny liked to keep you out of his work life. The less you saw and heard, the better. He liked having you to himself, knowing you could make him feel better with a few mundane stories you told about him about your work or how you messed up yet another Italian recipe. He knew it was selfish but after hard days of rapists and killers, he wanted something good to talk to.

His sisters, even his mother, had teased him that he had feelings for you. “Sonny, you keep saying that you don’t like her yet she’s all you talk about when you come home!” Sonny was adamant that you two were just friends and nothing more. You were just a really good friend who happened to live right across from his apartment door.

After a grueling eighteen hour shift, that was just suppose to be twelve, Olivia told the team to go home and get some rest. All of their leads turned cold quick, no body wanted to talk, and everyone was starting to snap at one another. Their suspect had evaded all of them. But the pressure was mounting on him. He knew he was being watched and the police were not letting him out of the city anytime soon.

Sonny crashed and got a solid four hours of sleep. He decided against getting another hour in and favor of asking you to breakfast at that new Jewish bakery down from the apartments. He needed some good before going back to the precinct.

“I’m glad you asked me to come here specifically,” You admitted shyly. “I’ve been wanting to come here for a couple of weeks now, but couldn’t find an excuse to do so.”

“Glad I could be of some service,” Sonny smirked.

“Thank you, officer,” You teased back. “Now you pick first. It’s my treat today.” You pushed him towards the counter, refusing to take his gentlemanly ‘no’ as an answer. Sonny huffed but told you he was paying for the next outing.

You quickly checked your phone for any messages you may have missed. Sonny was a bit eager to hang out with you this morning, not that you’d ever mind, so you didn’t get the chance to check before heading out the door. While answering one message from your mother, you noticed something move in the corner of your eye. It wasn’t anything odd or different, just instinct that told you to look.

A man in a black suit and tie pulled out a revolver from his jacket and pointed it at Sonny’s back.

You didn’t think twice.

You faintly remember yelling Sonny’s name before shoving him to the ground. Pain exploded in your shoulder, or was it your chest? The customers screamed and scattered as you fell to the floor.

It was black after that.

Sonny quickly pulled out his own gun before firing at the man’s arm, making him drop his firearm. He was cuffed and shoved aside as Sonny yelled at the cowering owner behind the counter to call for an ambulance.

They rushed you to surgery without so much as telling Sonny what was wrong. The suspect was taken to a trauma room seeing as his bullet made a clean entry and exit wound. Police officers were currently guarding his room. The bastard was going to live.

The rest of the team soon arrived. They had heard that Sonny was shot at but didn’t know if he got hurt in the crossfire. Everyone breathed a sight of relief when they saw him in one of the empty waiting rooms but stopped short at seeing him in absolute turmoil. He explained what happened and who you were. Surprisingly, he held his tears back, his voice only breaking once, maybe twice.

The doctor came out asking for Sonny. “I’m glad to say that she’s gonna make it. If the bullet was just two centimeters closer, it would have ruptured her right subclavian artery. She’s a very lucky woman.”

Sonny broke.

He thanked the doctor through his tears that wouldn’t stop falling. He couldn’t believe he almost lost you. The woman he said ‘ _Buongiorno_ ’ to every morning because you got frustrated not understanding what Italian thing he was saying. The woman he gladly picked up from a bar several times because she was too scared to walk home that night or didn’t have enough money for a taxi. The woman who told him how it was stupid for him to burn himself at both ends for law school and work.

The woman he realized he loved all along that was in front of him.

Sonny asked the doctor if he could see you. “She’s still unconscious but yes, follow me.” Sonny turned back to his team but Dodds waved him off saying he should go first.

At first, Sonny just stood in the doorway. Only the beep of your heart monitor making any noise in the room. The soft rise and fall of your chest showing that you really were still breathing. He took hesitant steps to the chair next to your bed and sat down. He used both of his hands to very gently hold one of yours, careful to avoid the IV drop.

“I’m so, so sorry, doll,” The tears returned. “This was never suppose to happen. Please forgive me. Please. Per favore! You mean too much to me. I don’t ever want to be without you again. I promise, I swear I won’t let anything like this happen to you again. I love you, doll. More than you know or even I did. Just, just please forgive me.”

Little did Sonny know, you had heard every word.


	5. Hate

Since day one, you two didn’t agree on anything.

You had taken over some cases for Barba as the cases were starting to pile up. He recommended you to the team and they took him at his word. You were good, not as hard hitting as Barba, but you were more vicious with your words.

A graduate of Yale (which was something both you and Barba had fun teasing each other about, rivalry’s don’t die when you finish college after all), you made sure to stay the best and to never be outdone. So to be outsmarted by a Fordham Law night student, unnerved you in more ways than one.

Truthfully, you were glad that Carisi found a loop hole in a law (the victim really needed a break in the case) but you hated to lose. Ever since then you started your cold shoulder routine with him.

Sonny wasn’t sure what he did wrong to upset you but did he best to impress you. After all, if Barba thought you were good, it was worth gaining your praise. He tried other things besides law to get your attention. Brought in an extra cannoli in case you stopped by the station, asked if you needed any help carrying some files that were literally the size of encyclopedias, and so on. Nothing was getting him much luck as you turned away his kind offers.

He nearly gave up as you cut him off short during a debriefing with the Lieutenant. You stormed out, pretty upset with the lack of evidence the team had, and pulled out your phone to call someone.

Sonny followed you to make a point but decided against talking to you once he saw you not getting in the elevator to leave. He made sure to stay out of your line of sight.

You stopped short of the elevator doors once your friend on the phone told you literally stop and take a breath. You closed your eyes and leaned against the wall instead. “I don’t understand. You talk about this guy all the time but you never tell me what he does wrong.”

“He’s so frustrating! He always wants my approval like it’s the most important thing he could hear from me!”

“I thought you would find that flattering? Didn’t he also get you breakfast a couple of times? Wasn’t it a cannoli or something?”

“Yes, he got me an extra donut another time too. It was a sweet gesture. He also tried to carry my case files, I mean, I can carry things! Another time he asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with the rest of the team and when I said ‘no’ he said that he would make dinner for me seeing as I never get away from work. Which was nice but there’s no need for him to do that. I’m only temporarily here. And then another time he told me that I was doing a ‘good job’ on the case, making a deal the suspect couldn’t refuse…” You trailed off realizing what you were saying to your friend.

“Uh huh,” She replied back noncommittally. “And what else has this ‘terrible’ guy done to you?”

“I hate you so much right now,” You seethed, half meaning the words. “What kind of friend makes me realize I don’t actually hate a person?”

“A bad one apparently.”

“Shut up.” You said, paused and added, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Love you too.”

You hung up the phone and pressed the down button, ready to leave. You heard someone walk up behind you, presumably to wait for the elevator too. The elevator ding-ed and the doors opened. You walked in and turned around to press the lobby floor button. Once you did, you saw who was standing behind you. You gave a deep sigh, trying to show annoyance. “What do you need now, Detective Carisi?”

The Italian just smirked. “Nothing. I was gonna ask you what did I do to make you angry with me all the time but I changed my mind.”

You looked at him quizzically but said nothing opting to look at the closed elevator doors.

After a few moments of silence, Sonny spoke up. “So, you thought it was nice that I asked to make you dinner?”

Son of a bitch.


	6. Cannolis

You refrained from hitting your head on the table. It had been six hours now of pouring over an eighteen year old’s profile. The kid had managed to secure a software that required a password to gain access. If the password was wrong more than three times or hacked through a backdoor, all memory would be wiped. Without the computer files, the team didn’t have a case or evidence. 

You were brought in as the lead technical analyst for the case. You had worked with the team before on several occasions but this was the first time being lead.

Also, why was it so hard to figure out an eighteen year old kid? You had figured out smarter people than this.

“Hey, let’s get that blood sugar back up,” Sonny offered an open box of cannolis. Judging by the smell alone, they were fresh.

“When did you get these?” You questioned, hesitating grabbing one. Sonny moved the box closer to you, silently encouraging you to take one.

“Just a few minutes ago. Thought we could use a midnight snack. Help the brain to get going.”

You chuckled knowing that the detective just needed to get out for some fresh air, using the food as an excuse to leave the offices. “Thank you,” You said before taking a bite. The sweet taste of sugar and cheese hitting your tongue. “Jesus, Carisi, where do you get these?”

Sonny blushed at your praise. “There’s an Italian bakery a few blocks away. Ma always likes going there when she comes to see me sometimes.”

“So it’s Italian mother approved?” You teased, taking another bite of the pastry.

“Definitely,” Sonny agreed looking at you. He saw some leftover cream on your face. He pointed to his face. “You got something there, doll.”

Embarrassed, you tried wiping away the sugar substance, but kept missing. Sonny laughed at your misfortune and bad aim as he came up next to you. “No, it’s right here,” He whispered, wiping it away with his thumb and licking the cream off. 

Emboldened, he leaned in closer. “May have missed a bit,” He murmured before kissing the corner of your mouth. He pulled away smiling, clearly enjoying hearing your breathing pick up and seeing your pupils dilate. “That’s better.”

“Cheeky Italian,” You tried to whisper back harshly but didn’t mean in the slightest.

Sonny’s grin widened.


	7. Frustrated

You had been working with SVU for several years now. You usually worked with the local officers in coordinating searches and distributing them to various events or when a Captain or Lieutenant needed some backup. So most of the time you were with the uniforms. Your no-nonsense, by-the-book set your reputation as fair but strict.

It was rare for someone in your position to work with the detectives directly. The team had discovered a human trafficking ring with more than a few big wigs that were in charge of the operations in the city. Olivia, who had heard of your abilities to coordinate large groups of officers, asked if you could work on the case with her.

You were all in week two of the operation.

There were several close calls. And during some of those situations, Carisi was with you. Which caused you two to argue about those events.

One of the suspects was Catholic (which made no sense to you because human trafficking). You and Carisi found the man hiding out in a church, supposedly praying. Carisi didn’t want to cuff him in the church. You on the other hand disagreed and said that he needed to be and dragged out of the church for all the priests and people to see.

Another event was when you were shot at by another suspect. His aim was fortunately terrible, and you were unharmed. But during the entire shootout, despite your gun being drawn out, you never fired a shot back. Carisi yelled at you, wondering why you wouldn’t shoot back at a suspect who fired at an officer. You less than calmly yelled back that you weren’t a killer and you planned on taking the bastard alive to face his sins in open court.

Basically, you two never got along.

Yet Olivia and Dodds thought you both worked well together.

And Carisi kept agreeing to work with you.

Even though you made your point clear to the Lieutenant and Sergeant that you didn’t.

Another week passed and the last of the leaders was captured. Interrogations were had, evidence found, arrest warrants were made. The case was now in the hands of the A.D.A.

You packed up your belongings, ready to head home and heat up a frozen dinner. Cooking just wasn’t in the cards for tonight.

“Hey,” You heard Carisi call out softly to you. You looked up to see him putting his suit jacket on. He walked over to your desk giving it a rap against his knuckles. “Just wanted to say it was really nice working with you on this case we’ve been on. Never met someone as hardcore as you.”

Confusion struck you first. And then disbelief. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You always stuck to your guns. No matter the situation. I admire that.”

You weren’t sure if you scoffed or laughed. “We pretty much yelled at each other. Every day. For nearly three weeks.”

Sonny shrugged as if your private screaming matches weren’t really that big of a deal. “Only because I was worried about you. Or didn’t understand why you were doing what you were doing.”

You stared at the Staten Island resident. “You are a strange man, Detective Carisi.”

He only smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment from you. And while I’m thinking about it, want to go get some dinner? I don’t know about you but I’m not in the mood to actually cook something.”

“I cannot figure you out,” The words escaped from your mouth before you had the chance to stop them. “We yell at each other, you eventually tell me it’s because I stand up for myself, and now you’re asking me to dinner.”

“Yep,” Sonny rolled back on to the heels of his feet.

You laughed, giving up on figuring out the Italian. “Fine, let’s go. But you’re paying.”


	8. Comfort

It was the cases with little girls that got to him the most.

He couldn’t help but imagine that being one of his nieces or little sisters in those photos or taking the stand in court.

And today was no exception.

The victim lost her case in court. A thirteen year old girl lost to her attacker.

The squad packed up their things with heavy hearts and slumped shoulders. They all left silently, no one speaking a word to one another as they went home for the night.

You had a feeling something wasn’t right when Sonny didn’t respond back in his usual Sonny way when you sent him a text earlier that day. After seeing the live news report at the courthouse, you had an idea of what made him so upset. 

You gave a quick call to ask if Bella saw it to which she of course said yes. Bella gave you a few words of advice having been in the situation before a couple of times. She mentioned he most likely wasn’t going to be very hungry but would probably eat something small before bed, he wasn’t going to like much noise so stick to playing easy listening music in the apartment, and to not ask him about the case. You thanked Sonny’s little sister and also promised her that you two needed to get lunch within the next few days.

Sonny arrived to his apartment shortly after your phone call. You didn’t greet him like you usually did. You were sitting on the small couch, laptop on your lap, as you just looked at him unsure as to what to say or do. He tossed his keys in the bowl next to the door and shrugged off his jacket, laying it on the counter of the kitchen. He stood there for a second not sure what to do next but you quietly suggested he go take a long, hot shower. He nodded, still not speaking.

After 20 minutes, you almost went to knock on the door to be sure Sonny was alright, but you heard the water stop and shuffling. His hair was loose, not in it’s usual coiffed style, as he wore some track pants and a Fordham Law shirt while walking back in to the living room. You closed your laptop and waited to see what he wanted. He stood there as if he still wasn’t sure what to do or say to you.

You patted the seat next to you signaling for him to sit down. Sonny did as you wrapped both of your arms around one of his, laying your head on his shoulder. After a few moments you could feel him relax. He then grabbed your legs to lay them across his lap. You readjusted your arms to hold around his waist. His arms doing the same.

“Thank you.” He murmured in to your hair.

You didn’t respond as you squeezed him a bit to let him know you heard him.


	9. Dog

Your parents bought him as a going away present before you moved to New York City. It was so that you wouldn’t get lonely and to have protection now that you were all alone in a big city. They made sure to get a dog that had been trained.

Henry, your german shepherd, was a very selective dog. He only liked certain people. He liked your neighbor, Ms. Robinson, across the hall because she was a sweet old lady who fed him treats every now and again (He also got along with her tiny yorkie dog, which wasn’t the nicest dog in the complex.) He also liked the pet shop owner and his workers there. They liked to pet him and say how pretty he was. Henry also liked your parents and of course, you. 

But Henry didn’t like the guy who lived a floor below you as he always barked at him. Then again, a few weeks later, he was arrested for domestic violence. Another person Henry didn’t care for was the news reporters. Not the ones on tv, only when you walked by them. It happened several times when you tried to see Sonny a few times in between court sessions. Henry would growl and bark if one of the reporters got too close to you, or rather Barba who was more than happy to have the dog scare them off.

Who knew your dog could be such a good judge of character?

That fact cemented itself a few months before you started dating Sonny. Every time you brought a date home, Henry would growl at them. You were afraid it was the fact another male was in his territory but you remembered how he never made a peep when the land lord or the electrician came in.

So after your date with Sonny, you invited him up to hang out in your apartment as you didn’t want to leave him yet and you secretly wanted to know if Sonny was a good person. Of course he was, it was just the added reassurance that Henry gave you.

You gave a quick, silent prayer before opening the door, Henry obediently sitting, wagging his tail a few feet from the door. “Hey there, Henry!” You greeted excitedly signaling him to come to you. “Good boy! Now sit,” You raised your hand up as the dog watched you carefully.

“Is it safe?” Sonny half teased, half asked. 

“So far. Come in,” You opened the door wider to let the detective in. He took off his coat as you took it from him to hang it up.

Sonny grinned at the dog. “Henry, right?” He asked the german shepherd. “Nice to finally meet you on a personal level.”

Henry tilted his head, still quiet as a mouse which gave you hope. “Ask him to shake?” You suggested to Sonny.

Sonny nodded and knelt down to Henry’s level. “Shake?” He held out a hand as Henry didn’t hesitate to place his paw there. “Good boy!” Sonny praised, petting him on the head. 

Again, Henry sat there but kept his tail wagging. “So, did I pass the test?” Sonny asked you.

“With flying colors, detective.”


	10. Bullet - Part 2

After spending a few more days at the hospital, the doctors released you to go home. You had received several stitches from your gunshot wound. They also gave you an arm sling, giving specific instructions for you to not pick up anything or do any strenuous activities for six to eight weeks.

Which was proving extremely difficult because you were right handed. You were never taking your right arm for granted again.

Sonny had come to pick you up. You had yet to tell him you had heard his confession a couple of days ago. It didn’t feel right to hold that information but you didn’t want to put Sonny in a situation he wasn’t comfortable with now that you were awake.

You could tell Sonny was still a bit frazzled. He insisted he wheel you out to the car. He even carried all of your belongings. If you had asked, he probably would have carried you to the car.

There was a necessary stop to the pharmacy to pick up your pain medications. Sonny told you he could get the medicine himself but you reminded him that A) you were only shot in the arm not the leg and B) he legally couldn’t pick up the medicine anyway.

And due to your injuries, you had to take a leave from work. So for a week you were kinda stuck at the apartment which Sonny gladly took advantage of. He even got off work on time every day to check in on you and make dinner for you both. Which was sweet but you weren’t incapable of feeding yourself. True enough it was hard to shower and dress and other mundane things you never thought you used your arm much for but the only difference was that it took just a little bit longer to do them.

Sonny on the other hand wasn’t taking that for an answer. 

Couldn’t reach a mug and you were standing on your tippy toes? No, ma’am. I’ll get that.

Needed to kneel down and pick up a few boxes of cereal? Get away from there! I’ll do it.

And God forbid, putting fresh sheets on the bed? Are you trying to pop your stitches? I have this. Go sit down and watch that tv show you were binging on Netflix last night.

As sweet and caring and protective the detective was, he was really starting to get on your nerves. You understood he probably felt guilty to a degree, plus his confession to you while you were lying on the hospital bed was another factor, but his behavior was driving you crazy.

So you decided your apartment needed cleaning. Nothing hard like cleaning the ceiling fan blades or scrubbing the tub, more like dusting the furniture or attempting to vacuum, which was what Sonny caught you doing when he walked in to your apartment that evening.

“Doll! What are you doing? You’re still healing from that-” He couldn’t get himself to say ‘gunshot wound.’ “Just… just step away from the vacuum.”

You nearly laughed at the absurdity of that line. “Or what, officer? You’ll arrest me for cleaning?”

You saw Sonny’s lips twitch into a smile but quickly cleared his face of any happy banter. “Just, please. I don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself, doll.”

You took a deep sigh and propped the vacuum cleaner upright. “Sonny, I’m not made of glass. And I was using my left arm, thank you very much.” You unconsciously scratched your injured shoulder. “It’s kinda hard to use the right one being in a sling and all.”

“I know that,” He reassured you. Sonny moved towards you putting his hands on your upper arms, careful to avoid your shoulder wound. “And I’m taking care of you. All of this was my fault and if anything happened to you-” Sonny cut himself off short again, biting his lip from saying anything he wasn’t suppose to.

“Sonny, eventually, you’re going to have to stop this. I’m not going to be injured forever and I don’t blame any of this on you.” You were doing your best to reassure him. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Really, I do. But Sonny, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you’re driving me a little crazy.”

Sonny cringed. He knew he was over doing it but after that day he couldn’t help but think of you more and more. He was even talking about you a lot more at the precinct, much to the annoyance of some of his co-workers. But the team understood why. They were detectives after all.

“Doll, I don’t know what to tell you.” He sounded a little defeated.

“I heard what you told me when I came out of surgery that day.” You blurted out. You couldn’t keep it in and Sonny was trying to keep too much to himself.

Sonny stared up at you wide-eyed. “You-you heard me?”

“I’m sorry. I know you probably didn’t want me to hear but I couldn’t exactly control a lot of things at that moment.”

Sonny kept looking straight at you, trying to see if you were disgusted or unhappy with his proclamations. But what he saw instead was your shyness and uneasiness that you knew something he didn’t want to tell you quite just yet. “But did you hate what I told you, doll?”

A slight flush came to your cheeks much to Sonny’s surprise. “No.” You looked down embarrassed. “I mean, I kinda knew but I didn’t want to push anything. And if anything, I didn’t want us to lose our friendship. That was more important to me than anything.”

For the first time in a nearly a week, Sonny gave you a huge grin. “You mean that?” He moved his hands to your cheeks, cradling your face. He could feel how warm your face was now. “You really, really mean that?”

“Yes, you stupid detective.” You muttered completely abashed. “Now can I finish vacuuming the floors?”


	11. Babysitter

Friday nights with the Carisi-Russo household were always a handful.

Alessandra, Liliana, Carina, and Caterina were the daughters of the proud mother and father. All of them under the tender age of eleven, they certainly kept you on your toes. You helped with their homework, picked out the best movies to watch, and always had a new snack for them to try and bake together.

And you were their favorite babysitter.

Mr. Russo was out of town on business for the past week and poor Mrs. Carisi-Russo was needing a break from her four lovely girls. She had called you on Wednesday to see if you could come. You of course said yes, laughing as you heard the eager little voices on the other side asking if it was you that was coming to babysit them.

You arrived earlier than needed because you thought the poor woman need a some more time than she thought she needed to herself tonight. You knocked on the door of the apartment and immediately heard several girls squealing in delight and a mother’s voice scolding them for making so much noise. Yeah, definitely a good call on your part to come early.

But instead of Mrs. Carisi-Russo answering the door, a tall man, who was Mr. Russo, did. 

Confused, you checked the doors on either side of the one you just knocked on to be sure you didn’t make a mistake. The man in front of you gave you a bright smile. “You must be my sister’s babysitter.” He stated casually, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh good!” You sighed in relief. “I thought I knocked on the wrong door there for a second.”

The man chuckled good-naturedly. “Even if you did, I wouldn’t have minded at all.” He stated, studying you. It made you blush a little. “My name’s Sonny. I’m the uncle.” He said before holding out his hand for you to shake.

You brightened while shaking his hand, recognizing the name. “Oh! You’re Uncle Sonny! The girls talk about you all the time.” If it was possible, Sonny’s smile got bigger. Clearly, he was a very proud uncle.

He held your hand a bit longer than necessary, secretly rubbing a few circles with his thumb, before letting go. “Are you kidding? Those four talk about you all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m not like cool Uncle Sonny whose a police officer and chases after bad guys for a living.” You semi-mocked. The girls embellished details a bit and this was your opportunity to tell someone besides their mother. “You know, just like in the movies and all that.”

Sonny laughed. He was enjoying this. It wasn’t often a cute girl knocks on his sister’s door that just happened to be her babysitter. “Who said I was a cop? Maybe I actually do just play one on tv.”

“I said movies, not tv. There’s a difference. And an actor wouldn’t make that mistake.”

Sonny smirked but realized he had yet to let you in to the apartment. “Oh, I’m sorry, doll. Come on in.” He ushered you in, taking the paper bag filled with ingredients for tonight’s dessert. “Sorry about my manners there. My Ma would have my head for not inviting you in sooner.”

“it’s fine. I was enjoying the conversation anyway.” You said boldly, shrugging off your jacket. And realizing that you said that, you diverted the conversation. “Where are the girls? I could have sworn I heard them a few minutes ago.”

“Ah, my sister was getting on to them for being so lively. I don’t know why either but they’ve been way more energetic since there Pa’s been out of town.” Sonny was now standing in front of you, a few inches closer than polite. “So I thought I would take her out for dinner and try out that new arcade that opened up nearby.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet! You’re a good big brother.”

Your comments caused him to flush a bit. “Thanks. Also, before I leave, could I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Sonny took another step towards you. “My nieces mentioned once that you’re still new to the city. I was wondering if you’d like to tour some of the places.” He asked a bit shyly but kept his gaze focused on you. “You know, the ones you need to really know. Like the quickest way to the subway, which laundromats doesn’t steal all your money, where to get the best Italian food.”

You decided to go for it. “Could we possible eat at this Italian restaurant during this police officer approved tour?”

“Anything you want, doll.”

You felt your face heat up at the lovely nickname. “I’m free all day tomorrow.”

Sonny quickly pulled out his phone. “Perfect. Could I get your numb-” 

Sonny was unfortunately interrupted by four excited girls running towards you. All of them hugged your legs and looked up at you. “You finally came!” “What are we watching tonight?” “What are we making tonight?” “Can you help me with my math homework?” “I need help with my homework too!” “Are you staying all night?”

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, girls! One at a time!” You eased. “What about your mom? Where did she go?”

A frazzled Mrs. Carisi-Russo came in. She apologized to you. “I don’t know what has gotten in to them lately but I hope you survive.”

Sonny reassured his sister. “I’m sure she’ll do fine. You ready?”

Mrs. Carisi-Russo practically rushed to the door and said goodnight to her girls, Sonny doing the same. You pried the girls from your legs and told them to go ahead and get the living room set up for homework around the coffee table. As they rushed off, you held out your hand for Sonny to place his phone. Grinning, he gave it to you as you typed in your name and number, and texted yourself to get his.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” He promised, his sister dragging him out. 

As you shut the door of the apartment, you saw his sister, elbowing him and grinning widely as they walked down the corridor of the complex.


	12. Permission

He bought the ring three months ago. And it’s been heavy in his pocket since he got it.

Sonny hadn’t been this nervous since his bar exam.

He took a personal day from work to drive upstate to visit your parents. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going for the day but did tell the team if you did stop by, they were to say he was out in the city doing his job. Everything needed to be secretive and a surprise.

Your parents didn’t know he was coming up but welcomed him in nonetheless. They were afraid something happened to you at first due to Sonny stumbling over his words and not being able to look at them in the eye, and he was visiting them on a Wednesday night. He quickly reassured them you were fine and that he was there to talk to them.

He saw your mother place a hand over her heart. She knew.

Your father took a deep breath. He figured it out.

“I have been dating your daughter for almost two years now.”

Your mother grabbed your father’s hand, keeping her focus on Sonny.

“And she’s the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Your father’s eyes began to shine, refusing to let any tears well up.

“I would do anything, give her anything she asked for. Protect her. Love her. All of that and more until she doesn’t want me anymore. I would also be honored to be a part of this family.”

Sonny took a deep, shuddering breath. His nerves were eating at him despite knowing and seeing that your parents were gonna be okay with him.

“So with both of your permissions, I want to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Your father grinned as your mother tightly hugged him. “And we would be honored to have you as a son-in-law.”

You had noticed Sonny was a bit more perkier than usual. A bit more eager to your suggestions on things, more in-tuned with you lately.

“Are you okay, Sonny?” You started the conversation over dinner one night. You asked if he wanted to go eat at his favorite Italian restaurant (”Closest thing I have tasted to Ma’s cooking.”) after he had a particularly hard day at work. “Lately, you’ve been more… fidgety lately.”

Sonny gave you a smile but you could see past it. He was hiding something. He had yet to do that, besides his work understandably of course, to you. “Everything’s great, doll. Perfect, actually.”

“Then why has your knee been bouncing ever since we got here?”

Sonny immediately stopped his movement. “Ah, just remembering some stuff from work. That’s all.”

You gave him a hard stare. You didn’t believe him. Besides interviewing criminals and witnesses, Sonny was a terrible liar. What was he hiding from you? And why wouldn’t he trust you enough to tell you?

Before you could ask him again, the waiter laid down your meals.

“You’re not telling me something.”

Sonny moved his head up from his food. He seemed a bit wide-eyed and a little off-guard. He chuckled nervously. “No I’m not. I would tell you anything. You know that.”

“And I also know when you’re lying. So spit it out, Sonny.”

You weren’t letting this go. And what was worse was that you were getting angry at him. This was not how the night was suppose to go. “It’s-It’s nothing. I just wanted to tell you a story.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I wanted to make a plan.” Sonny shook his head as if to make his thoughts clearer. “Yeah, a plan. A plan ten years from tonight.”

“Sonny, you’re not making any sense.”

“Ten years from tonight, we’ll tell our children the story of how I proposed to you.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” You breathed out once the words registered their meaning in your head. “Sonny-”

Sonny nearly tripped on his own feet as he got out of his chair to kneel down on one leg. He fumbled with the box in his breast pocket, dropped it once, and finally opened it for you to see. 

“Marry me?”

“Yes!” Happy tears ran down your face as Sonny quickly stood up to sweep you in for a hug and a quick kiss. 

He quickly turned around to yell out “She said ‘yes’!” before turning back to kiss you again. You figured he was just extremely happy and announced it to the clapping patrons of the restaurant but to your surprise, his team and Bella and Tommy were rushing up to you two. 

Bella was first, giving you a bone crushing hug. “I’m gonna be the Maid of Honor, just like we talked about, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You laughed wiping the tears from your face.


	13. Down *NSFW

Sonny had mentioned it a few times, some in passing others during the heat of the moment but you had gently told him no.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want him to, it was just that no one had ever done it before. It just made you nervous.

“Please, doll. I just want you to feel good.” He begged in your ear before kissing your neck. “Just like how you make me feel good.”

Your movie was abandoned about 30 minutes in. You and Sonny were on the coach of your living room. Sonny was feeling handsy that night. Wanting nothing more than to feel you under him and hearing your soft moans of approval.

“But Sonny-” You sigh turned into a soft moan. He was being persuasive, in the very, very good way. “I don’t know…” You trailed off not being able to complete your sentence as he nipped your collarbone. “I don’t…”

Sonny pulled back up to kiss you, slowly. He paid special attention to your bottom lip, nibbling it, making you open your mouth for him. Another muffled moan came out of you as Sonny moved you to lie down on the couch, him laying his entire body on yours. Jesus, you feel him getting hard. Was the thought of going down on you that erotic for him?

Sonny pulled back for air but kept his lips close to yours. “If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like or you're uncomfortable with.” He gave another soft kiss. “Let me try just this once. After that, if you don’t like it, I won’t ask or do it again.”

You looked up at him with dilated eyes. Sonny, still in his persuasive mode, grinded his hips into yours causing you to gasp. “Fine!” You squeaked out. “Do what you want!”

Sonny rewarded your consent with another long roll of his hips. You responded by meeting his thrust with your own.

“Easy, doll.” Sonny breathed with restraint. “Keep doing that and I won’t be able to do what I want.”

You grinned despite your nerves.

Sonny pushed you up a little so your back now rested on the arm of the couch, giving him more room to move down. He unbuttoned your jeans, easing you out of them, leaving you in your underwear. Sonny gave you a reassuring grin before tracing his lips on your inner thigh, leaving a kiss here and there.

Your breathing picked up, one gripping the back couch cushions as the other held the seat cushion below you.

Sonny’s hands trailed up where his lips previously were on your thighs. He swiped a thumb where your underwear was wet with your essence. It made you whine for more. Slowly, Sonny removed your underwear. Then he took a deep breath, memorizing your scent as he licked a straight and slow line bottom to top.

Your hips jerked towards him, surprised that you felt so good just now. Sonny moved one of his arms to hold your hips down. “I’ve got you, doll.” He murmured before he sucked on your folds.

Your hands held the cushions tighter, knuckles turning white. “Sonny…” You panted.

He responded by adding his tongue, making patterns you couldn’t decipher.

You couldn’t move your hips but Sonny could feel your muscles there contracting. His other unoccupied hand started tracing your outer lips, getting closer and closer to your clit. You nearly screamed when he finally did.

His thumb rubbed over your clit as his tongue worked wonders on you. Sonny eagerly licking up your juices.

You were close.

“Come for me, doll.” He murmured against your sex. “I know you want to.”

Sonny gave your clit a particularly good rub before you let go.

Sonny nearly came himself when he heard your moan of pleasure. He had never heard you like that before.

He wiped his mouth with his hand as he came back up to lay against you. He waited a few minutes for you to catch your breath.

“So?” He began almost shy. “How was it?”

You held his face with your hands, still panting a bit. “We will definitely be doing that again in the near future.”

Sonny’s smile was blinding.


	14. Attack

Every morning you and Sonny left your apartments at the same time.

You had lived across from one another for the past year and each of you took amusement in the fact you walked out, sometimes running in Sonny’s case, at the same time. 

The two of you had quickly became friends and willingly helped the other out if needed. Like the time Sonny was stuck doing some undercover work for about three days and asked if you would get his mail and water his little flower plant one of his nieces gave him.

Sonny had warned you the other day about some crimes were starting to ramp up near your apartments. He gave you one of his spare collapsible batons one morning. “Just in case, doll. And you still have my work number too, right?” You had politely taken the baton and said you had the precinct’s number memorized. “Good. Remember, you can call me for anything. Doesn’t matter what time it is.”

You smiled and thanked him. It didn’t help you were a bit smitten with the Italian officer. But you always told yourself that he was just a nice person and couldn’t possibly have feelings for you.

You were walking back home from work one night, it was Wednesday. You were tired and cranky working nearly twelve hours. The reminder you still had to go back by 8am the next day nearly made you groan in frustration.

In a flash, something hit your jaw, making you fall down on the sidewalk. Panicking, you remembered the baton stashed in your bag and tried grabbing for it in your disoriented state. A hand grabbed you by your hair and pulled you away from it and into the alley next to a restaurant.

Your mind started going into overdrive. You were either about to be beaten for your money or raped.

So you did the only thing you could think of. You screamed.

Your assailant quickly covered your mouth with a gloved hand and shoved you against the brick wall of the alley.

Tears started falling down your face.

A side door in the alley swung open. A man in an apron looked around until he finally spotted you and your attacker. “Hey! What’s going on here?” He yelled.

Your attacker got scared and ran off, pushing the man to the ground so he could get away.

Yourself on the other hand, fell to the ground and began sobbing.

Mike and Sonny arrived to the hospital after getting a call about someone being assaulted in the alleyway of a restaurant. Mike said he would talk with the victim while Sonny got a heads up from the nurse about the injuries. Before Sonny could ask a question to the nurse, Mike pulled him back. “She doesn’t want to talk to me. She personally asked for you.” Confused, Sonny nodded and went into the room while Mike took his place.

When Sonny walked in, he felt the air knocked out of him.

You were sitting up on the examination table, sniffing and doing your best to stop the tears from falling. A large, purple bruise was forming on your jaw.

“Doll?” Sonny asked, walking towards you. “What happened to you?”

When you saw Sonny you broke down even more, reaching out to hold him for comfort. Sonny pulled you to him, hugging you.

Sonny told the Sergeant what had happened and asked if he take you home.

“Of course, Carisi. Try to send us your statement while you’re home. The faster we get details, the faster we can get this guy in jail.”

Sonny drove you back in an unmarked police car. He kept looking over to you the entire way home to see how you were doing. You were quiet now after getting a good cry out.

As Sonny walked you upstairs, he unlocked your front door but stopped you from going inside. “Listen to me, doll. I understand if you want to be alone but hear me out. If you want, you can stay with me tonight. Just grab a few things and you can spend the night. You don’t even have to go to sleep if you don’t feel like it.”

You looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Unable to speak, throat raw with emotion, you hugged him. Sonny swore he heard you say a mumbled ‘thank you’ but didn’t press to ask what you said. You slowly let go and went inside to grab some things all the while Sonny watching your every move in the hallway.


	15. Stare

After graduating with a computer engineering degree, you joined NYPD much to the confusion of your friends and family.

You had accidentally stumbled upon a lunch lecture one day between your classes. A Captain Donald Cragen was speaking about the different departments and duties of the NYPD. You were so interested in his lecture, you missed your next class.

You spent a few years on the force, deciding which department to transfer to. Your partner suggested that you join the Information Technology Bureau for a bit before going to SVU. “They deal with a lot of cyber crimes now. If you go to ITB first, they’re more likely to accept your transfer.”

You agreed and spent another few years at ITB.

But as time went on, you were getting more and more eager to join the team that you heard Captain Cragen talk about back in your college days.

The next day, you submitted your application.

Weeks passed before you got a call from a Lieutenant Benson. “I’ve been looking over your application, and I have to say I’m interested in adding a detective with your technology skills to my team. Could you come by tomorrow? I’d like to talk to you more about your possible role here.”

You met with the Lieutenant, Olivia, just as planned. She told you how she followed up on you, calling your superiors and co-workers to ask about you. “They all said good things. And your current boss told me why it would be a good idea to add you to my team. We’ve been dealing with a lot of cyber crimes lately and to have someone in the field who can do these things quickly instead of requesting and waiting for a tech team seems like the logical choice.” Olivia took off her glasses to look you straight in the eye. “But what I want to know is why do you want to join SVU? It’s not an easy career change.”

You turned a bit shy but pushed forward with your answer. “When I was in college, a Captain Cragen told us about SVU. I couldn’t help but think if I was there working with him, I could have helped and saved people faster for you guys.”

You weren’t sure what it was about your answer, but Olivia accepted you on the spot.

-

Your first day was a bit of a whirlwind. Carisi brought in a guy who had a shady record but nothing major. Once he was questioned, the man let it slip that his phone may have something on it.

“Think you can crack it?” Carisi wondered curiously.

“Easy.” You responded, holding out your hand for Carisi to place the phone.

Carisi smirked, handing it over to you as you walked over to your desk. As you sat down, you saw Rollins hit Carisi over the back of the head. You looked at them confused but Rollins waved you off as Carisi tried fixing his hair while fighting off a blush.

Later, Barba asked Olivia if you could testify as an expert in a case he had that afternoon. She asked if you were up for it and you were not one to turn down your new authority. Carisi asked if he could go with you to help give you a few pointers and let you know how things worked. Olivia agreed with him as Barba rolled his eyes behind her.

While making your way up the courthouse steps, Barba let you know that you were not to speak to any reporters before, during, or after a case. Apparently there were some real snakes waiting for an officer to slip up so they could have a story.

A commotion began behind the three of you at the top of the steps. “And that would be the Defense.” Barba commented. “They adore the limelight.”

Reporters swarmed up the steps to get a few words from the counselor and his client. The lawyer was grinning ear from ear, excited to have an audience.

With your back to them, you heard Carisi let out deep breath. Followed by him a sarcastic ‘yes, counselor?’. You turned back around.

Barba quirked a brow. “Really, Carisi?”

“What are you two talking about?” You questioned.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Shouldn’t we be getting inside too?” Sonny rushed past the both of you.

“Is he always this…” You gestured toward the tall detective, words failing how to describe the situation.

“No. He’s just a bit… excited today.” Barba smirked.

-

With the afternoon’s court session done, Barba told you and Carisi to sneak out. The defendant caused a scene and surely the press had already heard about the altercation. “The less they know, the better. Tell Liv I’ll call her later.”

Carisi suggested the stairs and take a back door.

By the time you reached the last flight of stairs, you went to open the door only to find it stuck. You turned back around to ask if Carisi knew of another exit but stopped yourself short when he had to look up to your face instead of your backside.

“Detective?” You asked.

“Won’t happen again, ma’am.” Sonny flushed, completely embarrassed he was finally caught.


	16. Wounds

It didn’t happen often. But some suspects snapped once hearing there was no way they could talk their way out.

So they would use their fists instead.

Due to the sheer amount of accused men, each one of you had to interview them by yourselves. Olivia being the exception to watch over and tell Barba of the specifics on each. Despite the amount of yelling and bargaining, no one had gotten violent which was a win in the Lieutenant’s book.

Before too long there was only one left. You told your partner, Carisi, that you had to drop off the growing pile of reports and told him to wait for you.

But it was getting late and everyone wanted to go home as soon as possible. So Carisi made the executive decision to interview their last guy. Olivia and Mike were watching on the other side.

And Sonny was making great progress with a suspect. His night classes at Fordham were starting to pay off and show. He kept backing the guy in a verbal corner, not letting one detail slip.

Eventually the man had had enough and socked Sonny straight in the nose. Sonny fell on to the floor disoriented. The man then grabbed him by his shirt collar to try to land another punch but Olivia and Mike got to him first, dragging and cuffing him back.

“You alright, Carisi?”

“I’ll live, Lieutenant.” Sonny answered, anger in his voice, anger at himself.

By the time you arrived back to the floor, you saw Dodds dragging the last suspect to the holding area and Carisi holding a bloody hand to his face. “What in the hell happened?” You demanded rushing up to him.

Sonny shook his head, refusing to give you a clear answer. “Nothin’, doll. Everything’s fine.”

Angry that he wasn’t going to talk to you, you went over his head instead. You looked back over to Olivia. “Lieutenant?” Nodding your head towards your partner. She nodded back. “Yeah, help him clean up.”

“I can clean myself up-”

You grabbed his arm forcing Sonny to shut up. “Lieutenant’s orders, Carisi.” You threatened, pulling him into the sleep barracks room as you searching for a first aid kit. 

“C’mon, doll. There’s no need-”

“Why did you go in without me? I told you to wait.” You turned around, first aid kit box in your hands. “We’re partners, Carisi. We do this together for a reason.”

Sonny could see not only how upset you were but how you looked almost betrayed. He realized then he had made a hasty decision, even though the Lieutenant and Sergeant were only a few feet away. Sonny only wanted everyone to go home sooner, get some rest after a full day. But that didn’t excuse his actions.

You were both staring at one another, neither one of you moving.

“I’m sorry. I should have waited for you.” Carisi spoke first. “You’re right. You’re my partner and I should have went in with you.”

Your shoulders visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” You said walking over to him to sit down next to him and clean up his injury. 

You pulled out the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton balls. “I’m not going to apologize for the stinging you’re about to feel either.” You warned him only a few seconds before you did so. Sonny hissed as he felt he got more than just a good punch to his face. A scratch or two may have made it as well.

“You’re such an idiot.” You huffed in annoyance. You know he apologized but you were still pretty angry at him for doing something so careless. “Just… just be more careful next time if I’m not around for whatever reason. We’ve gone through a lot together and I’m not losing you to some weirdo who can punch.”

Sonny smiled, as best he could, at you. “I promise.”


	17. Cooking

You had planned this for weeks now. Practicing every night Sonny wasn’t at your apartment or when you had enough free time to do so.

During one of your girl’s nights with Bella, she mentioned that Sonny’s birthday was coming up. As this would be your first birthday you celebrated together since you started dating, you wanting to make it special. So you asked her what was some of Sonny’s favorite dishes were. She happily listed them off for you, giddy that you and her brother were getting along so well.

You decided on the Lasagna Rolls with Roasted Red Pepper Sauce for the main dish. Bella had mentioned that it was a favorite of all the siblings when they were kids. And dessert would be Italian Rum Cake because Sonny and Bella’s Nonna enjoyed cooking with liquor a lot.

But there was one major problem with all this.

You were a terrible cook.

It was a miracle you made it this far in life at all with your bland cooking skills. 

Which was why you practiced as much as possible. You read magazines at the local bookstore about cooking techniques (even bought a few books), watched several dozen YouTube videos, and maybe, just maybe, attended an Italian cooking class or two to get the basics down.

Even though you had tried night after night, your results were less than spectacular. The outcome was okay at best. But you had to admit, nothing was burned, and it was cooked all the way through but it didn’t quite look right and didn’t probably taste as good as Sonny’s mom’s cooking.

If you didn’t accidentally give him food poisoning, he’ll still love you. He had to.

Though the real problem was that blasted Italian Rum Cake. There were so many steps. Like, a ridiculous amount. Sponge cake, pastry cream, pasticciera cream, rum syrup, corn syrup, gelatin. And those were all separate recipes just for the ingredients!

So you folded. And called Sonny’s mother.

And she was ecstatic and told you to come to Staten Island for a personal tutoring experience. But by the time you got to the rum syrup, you broke down and started gushing out how you could never live up to this and there was no way you could do this without her.

So Sonny’s mother did the next best thing for you: she used the ingredients you had made so far and made the cake herself. And that you were to take it home and say that you made it with no help.

If Sonny ever asked to marry you, you were going to be extremely grateful that this woman was going to be your mother-in-law.

Once Leap Day came around, you called Sonny and told him to come to your place after work to celebrate his “ninth birthday.” Sonny laughed at your terrible joke and agreed to be there as soon as he could.

“Are these lasagna rolls, doll?” Sonny asked excitedly. “I haven’t had these since I was a kid.”

“Well dig in, birthday boy.” You said even though your nerves were standing on end.

Sonny did as you said. After his first bite, he gave you a big smile. “This is so great! You made this all by yourself?”

“Yeah. Does it taste good?” You asked again, wringing your hands.

Sonny paid attention to your body language a bit more after that question. You were nervous. You didn’t think the food was up to his standards. “Doll, the food is amazing.” He answered honestly. “And the fact you made it, makes it even better. What more could a guy ask for?”

You visibly brightened at that and finally dug into your meal as well.

Once done, you took the plates and told him there was dessert too. “There’s more?” Sonny asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“Of course! And it’s the most important!” You answered, carefully placing the rum cake in front of him, nine candles lit up on it. “ _Buon compleanno, Sonny_.” You said still standing up. You bit your bottom lip while looking down at him. “ _Ti amo amore mio tanti. Tanti auguri_.”

Sonny looked at you in wonder. You made him an Italian meal, complete with dessert, when you had very little cooking skills and even memorized some Italian for him. What had he done to deserve someone like you? He stood up, ignoring the cake in favor of grabbing your face to kiss you.

Pulling away, your face had turned a pretty pink. “You’re suppose to blow out the candles.” You quipped. “Unless I said something completely different than what I thought.”

Sonny grinned even wider at you. “No, doll. Every you’ve done tonight was perfect. Thank you.”

You giggled shyly, looking down not being able to handle how lovingly he was looking at you. Sonny moved you both down to sit and blew out his candles. As you cut the cake Sonny made a mental note to thank his Ma for helping you make the cake. He recognized that frosting anywhere.


	18. Undercover

You came from a family of old money and entrepreneurs.

Your mother ran the jewelry business she inherited from her father. Her brother succeeded their mother to head a prominent music school in New York.

But you on the other hand, wanted to create something uniquely your own. And luckily, one of your great uncles supported your dream. After he died, God rest his soul, he left all his money to you. 

And you used that money to open up several types of nightclubs. From high dollar VIP clubs to college income budget clubs, you owned and operated them all.

But with great success came complications.

A few weeks ago, one of your bouncers at one of your high dollar clubs noticed one of the male customers was starting to bring in girls younger and younger each time he came. As always, IDs and names were checked but nothing can be completely full proof. So as a precaution, you told your security to look out for the girls and be wary of the male customer. Unless you caught him doing something illegal or caused a ruckus at your club, there wasn’t much you could do.

And if it wasn’t for him, your complete focus would be on your newest patron at the same club. He never drank, only ordering a club soda with lime. He talked to other customers but enough for polite conversation or to ask about something happening that night. He wore black, thick rimmed glasses with slacks, a button-up, and a jacket. He was always clean-shaven and had slicked back coiffed hair. And was very easy on the eyes.

You mentally dubbed him as Mr. Specs Appeal.

You were lucky he hadn’t caught you staring the few times you checked him out tonight.

“Hey, boss,” One your security team, Rhonda, forced you to look away. “The guy you told us to look out for? He’s back, but the girls look really young.”

“Have you let them in yet?”

“No, I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do first.”

You pondered wondering what would be the best course of action. Your first priority was the girls. You weren’t sure how he was possibly influencing them but you didn’t want to try anything hasty. If you told him he wasn’t welcome, he may take the girls to a dangerous place. If you said yes, you would get in trouble with the law possibly.

“Let them in. But no VIP room. Tell the waitress to convince him to take one of the roped off tables.”

Rhonda nodded her head as she went back to the entrance. 

Your next move was calling the police. You realized your hunch may not be enough for the cops to come check it out, but at least you were making it known to them. The officer on the other line listened to your concerns and told you that they would bring a cop or two over to check it out.

With nothing more you could do, you kept your focus on either the table or Mr. Specs. 

At one point, Specs checked his phone several times and never responded to anything he looked at. After one message, he looked up and straight over at you. You flushed, embarrassed you were caught, and looked back over to the table. The man was still laughing it up and holding the girls impossibly close or simply over his lap. It was sickening and you could tell your security wasn’t too happy with him either.

“Excuse me, miss? Do you work here?”

Oh crap, it was Mr. Specs.

“You could say that.” You said back finally realizing you never answered. “Do you need help with something?”

Specs gave you a soft smile but it quickly changed to a serious look. He opened up his jacket to nodded for you to look. You could see the top part of a shiny badge in his breast pocket.

Well there went your chances with Mr. Specs Appeal.

“How do I know that’s not fake?” He may be cute, but you weren’t getting the wool pulled over your eyes.

“I would take it out for you to get a better look but I don’t want him,” Specs nodded his head over to the guy patron, “to know that I’m here for him.”

“Name?” You countered.

“Detective Carisi.”

“No first name?”

He didn’t answer, but your phone rang. You were about to ignore it before Carisi suggested you should answer. Wary, you did so. “Hello?”

“This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson with SVU. You called earlier about a man in your club with some possibly underage girls?”

You looked up at the tall man in front of you. “The man in front of you is one of my detectives. He’s telling the truth.” A pause. “If you need more proof, the glasses he’s wearing has a camera. The color of your phone is gold.”

So they were legit cops. Creepy but reassuring.

“What do you need from me?”

You had carefully followed the detective’s instructions. You placed the man in one of the VIP rooms and convinced him to let his girls go get drinks for him while he waited. It was actually a ploy to get them away from the guy while Carisi and his team arrest him.

Turns out the guy was actually an ADA working for the narcotics division. And the girls he was “hosting” were underage after all. He used evidence, drugs, from his cases to make them addicted so that they would come back to him night after night.

"Sorry you lost some business tonight.” Carisi said after taking up the last of your statement. 

“So you knew I owned the place?”

Carisi gave you that same soft smile back at the club. “Well,” He looked down and shuffled his food, “I am a trained detective.”

“That’s good to know. Because if you weren’t, you’d basically be a stalker.” You quipped, smile overtaking your face as well.

“Sorry about that.” Carisi’s shyness increased.

“It’s okay. You were just doing your job.”

Carisi looked back up at you. You could tell he was becoming fond of you. His smile gave it away too easily. 

“Wow.” You heard him whisper as he shook his head and looked back down at the ground.

“What?” You asked curiously.

“I wish you would stop looking so attractive.” Carisi said bluntly. “I’m having a hard time not liking you.”


	19. Dating

Bella, Teresa, Gina Carisi were fed up for waiting on an invitation from their big brother to visit the precinct.

“Just go surprise him, my patatinas! Keep my bambino on his toes.” Their mother suggested over the phone one night. “And you three are the only ones qualified, besides myself, to do that.”

And who were three Italian daughters to do but obey their mother?

Since Bella had been there before, she lead the pack. Gina and Theresa eagerly followed their baby sister in to the elevator where several other employees were patiently waiting for the doors to close in behind them.

At the fourth floor, Gina spotted her brother first and almost yelled out to him but stopped short when she saw him talking to someone with a lopsided grin on his face. Gina poked her sisters and pointed to you and Sonny. “I know that grin anywhere!” Gina whisper yelled as they all shuffled out of the elevator to stand off to the side.

“Sonny’s never mentioned her before.” Bella added, confusion on her face.

“Well we’re not exactly the best secret keepers ever, now are we?” Theresa said sarcastically. “If he said one word to us, he knows we would tell Ma right there on the spot.” Bella and Gina nodded their heads in agreement while they all tried to busy themselves to spy on their brother and you.

Sonny had been crushing on you hard ever since he met you. He usually told his squad that he didn’t mind the leg work if it meant clearing his head for even just a few minutes while delivering the case files.

The first time he was volunteered by the Lieutenant and he was in a sour mood by the time he arrived at your floor. Sonny did his best to stay polite and not snap at anyone (especially the women, his Ma would have his head for such disrespect). He was shown to your desk which was piled with several boxes and case folders, almost covering you up except the top of your head.

What caught his attention about you was not your looks (not that you weren’t gorgeous because wow) but how you addressed him.

You squinted at his badge before looking at his face. “Badge Number 0188. You must be Dominick Carisi, Jr.”

Mood suddenly lifted, Sonny shifted his weight. “Yeah. Yeah, how did you know that?”

You finally looked up at him and gave him a weary smile. “I usually file about 95% of SVU cases and 75% of the tech department’s. Those two usually go hand in hand.”

“So you double check our records before putting them away or handing them over the the DA’s office?”

“That would be me.”

Since then, Sonny had found ways to go visit you. Whether it be to return files, see if you had eaten lunch yet and/or wanted to go with him, or even on his way back up to his floor to say hi. 

But he had yet to ask you out. He was a bit afraid but mostly he just didn’t want to ruin what he already had with you.

So talking to you, no matter how long or short it was, was enough for him right now.

“Screw it.” Gina mumbled first, cell phone in her hands to show she was “busily” looking at it. “He’ll never tell us either way. And the idiot looks too happy. They’ve gotta be dating.”

Bella and Theresa looked back over to you and Sonny and saw you laughing pretty hard at something he just told you. “Gina’s on to something.” Theresa said to Bella. “Let’s just go over there.”

Gina and Theresa looked at Bella who nodded in agreement. Theresa giggled as Gina yelled out, “ _Fratellone_! Long time no see!”

Sonny whipped his head at the familiar voice to see all three of his sisters waving and rushing over to him. And seeing all three together usually spelt trouble.

Stumbling a bit, Sonny properly introduced you to his sisters. “This is Gina, Theresa, and Bella.”

“It’s nice to finally put faces with the names. Sonny talks about you three all the time.” You said, shaking all of their hands. “And if it’s not about you three, it’s usually his numerous nieces.”

Bella started digging through her purse. “I’ve got some new pictures of all of them if you’d like to see them.”

Sonny stopped her. “I’m sure she’d love to see them but I’ve probably held her up too long now.” Sonny gave you a look that told you to help him quickly.

“He’s right, unfortunately. Maybe when you all come back next time.” You suggested.

Theresa came over to hold on and squeeze one of Sonny’s arms. “That would be great! It’ll be good to get to know Sonny’s girlfriend better.”

Sonny nearly stumbled at the words his sister just said out loud. “Theresa, we’re-” He began, flush on his face and neck.

“We’re going for lunch by ourselves next time though.” You smoothly lied. “Sorry about that. I promised Sonny that because the last time we ended up eating with all my co-workers so it kinda ended up as a bust for us.”

Gina scoffed, miffed that your friends would do that to you. “I can’t believe they would be so rude like that. Let me tell ya, I completely understand. But the next next lunch is with us three.”

Laughing, you nodded and agreed, waving goodbye as you heard your boss ask for you.

The girls waved back and waited for you to disappear before, metaphorically, pouncing on their brother.

“So Sunshine,” Bella got in first, smirk on her face. “When were you going to tell us?”


	20. Friends

You had what you called The Three Month rule.

If a guy you were interested in didn’t ask you out in three months, you moved on. There was no need to keep flirting and pining over a guy if it was just going to be a complete waste of your time and efforts.

Though, you only broke that rule often with Sonny.

The two of you were constantly bantering at one another, buying each other dinner, or ‘just because’ snacks at the local bakery. There was also touching but nothing too far or considered impolite. It was just enough to border that line of friend and lover. It also didn’t help that the two of you lived on the same floor of the apartment building.

Sonny’s squad, especially Amanda, had mentioned how well you two got along and that Sonny should ask you out already. “No, we’re just friends.” Sonny would shrug the topic off despite how much he wanted to agree. “Besides, she’s got a boyfriend.” No matter how much Sonny berated himself for not asking you out sooner, he was never one to ask a lady out while still in a relationship with another.

Despite your breaking your Three Month rule, you decided to move on from Sonny as best you could and met another guy while you were at a grocery store one night. He was polite, charming, well-educated, everything a good boyfriend had that parents liked to see. The two of you had been dating for about five months now but you felt the relationship was shallow at best. It was a surface relationship, good enough to where you two could get away with calling it a romance.

-

It was nearly one in the morning when Sonny got home Thursday night, or rather, Friday morning. He wasn’t sure how much rest he would be getting before going back to the precinct in a few hours but a little was better than none. So after heating up some food Bella left in his fridge a few days ago, Sonny headed off to bed.

The Lieutenant called him around seven that same morning to let him know he needed to be in no later than nine. Begrudgingly, Sonny forced himself out of bed to get ready. While in the shower, he realized he hadn’t seen much of you lately and decided to ask you for a grab-and-go breakfast on your way to work.

Locking his apartment, Sonny made his way a few doors down to your place. After knocking, your boyfriend answered instead, and only opened the door wide enough so you could see his head. Your boyfriend mentioned you already left for work and said to check later tonight.

Sonny didn’t buy it. He never really like your significant other but kept that to himself and mostly chalked that up to be that this guy was your boyfriend but he wasn’t. Besides, you never left for work this early. Something wasn’t right.

Later that day, during what breaks he could get, Sonny may have “accidentally” let it slip that he didn’t trust your boyfriend. Amanda and Fin agreed it sounded a bit shady but it was surprisingly Olivia who implied that Sonny look the guy up.

The guy had multiple jobs, some only lasting a few months, in the span of only a few years. His driver’s license was also expired as of six months ago.

Suspensions firmly in place, Sonny said he was taking a lunch break.

-

Sonny was once again in front of your apartment door but didn’t knock this time. 

Because he heard two voices on the other side, and one of them was definitely not yours. And from the way you and your boyfriend interacted, he doubted you two were intimate yet.

So in an effort to catch him in the act, Sonny decided to pull a Ding Dong Ditch. Sonny went back to his apartment, put the last of his leftovers in a container and went back out to place it at your door. That’s when Sonny knocked, “Hey, your girl asked me to leave some leftovers before I had to go back to work. She said she’ll be back here for lunch in a few minutes. Thanks!”, and rushed back to his apartment.

Looking out his peep hole, Sonny heard footsteps quickly walking down the hallway to the elevator. Those footsteps was of a woman whose hair was a bit messed up, and wearing ruffled clothing. She was missing a shoe but didn’t seem to mind as she was frantically pressing the elevator button down. Your boyfriend came in behind her with a matching shoe, handing it to her, giving her a quick kiss, and rushing back to your apartment.

Sonny wasn’t sure how he was going to tell you.

-

Ms. Green lived between you and Sonny on the same side of the hallway. She was a lovely older woman who owned a restaurant while now retired. She like to give Sonny leftover breads that wasn’t served that day and you and your boyfriend ready made meals for two.

She had her concerns when you came home that evening though.

The two of you had been a quiet couple, hardly any noises came from your apartment. But that night she heard yelling and was about to call the police but stopped as the shouting came to an abrupt stop. She heard your door slam open and shut but didn’t see who it was who left as she walked out of her apartment.

When Sonny arrived a few minutes later, Ms. Green told him what happened and asked if he would check in to see if you were still there and if you were alright.

Sonny eagerly agreed and told Ms. Green to go back inside as he would tell her once he found out.

Nervous, because he wasn’t sure who was in there or if your boyfriend was still in there with you, he knocked softly. “It’s Sonny. Just wanted to see if you got my leftovers earlier today.”

It was quiet. But then he heard the doorknob turning. He wasn’t expecting to see you with a quickly bruising jaw. “Christ, doll!” He immediately reached for you, careful not to touch your injury. “Where is he? Is he still here?” Sonny demanded, eyes hard as steel.

You sniffed, doing your best to keep your tears at bay. “No. No, he left after I took his key and kicked him out.”

“He hit you because you took his key?” Sonny was angry, beyond reasonable still looking at your bruise.

“He hit me because I found out he was cheating on me.” You stated calmly, as if it should have been a known fact. “Then I took his key and kicked him out.”

Anger and concern were the two emotions Sonny was battling with, but sided with concern as he gently pushed you back into your apartment to help fix you up. “Here, sit down.” He told you, going to your kitchen to find a frozen package of beans. “Put this here.” He guided your hand to hold it to your jaw. “Please tell me you’re gonna file charges. I’ll be more than happy to put him away.”

You grinned but winced a bit once you felt your injury at your action. “Yeah, that might be best. Wouldn’t want this to happen to another girl.”

The rage that was on Sonny’s face earlier was completely gone as nothing but sympathy was there. His hand cradled your face that wasn’t injured, thumb stroking back and forth. “I should have asked you out first.” Sonny whispered. “Then none of this would have never happened to you.”

Surprised, you looked into Sonny’s eyes. “You like me?” You decided to rub in.

Sonny huffed out a laugh and looked down. “You’re gonna tease me now?”

“It got you to laugh.” You said simply before using your unoccupied hand to move his head back up so you could give him a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. “I would have said ‘yes’ by the way.”


End file.
